Anti -Sosial
by ParkOna
Summary: Aku namja tulen, tapi wajahku cantik. Tapi kenapa kalian selalu mempermasalahkannya?/Byun Baekhyun, namja bertubuh mungil, berwajah baby face dengan bibir tipis dan kulit seputih susu. Apakah itu semua didapatnya secara instan? Bagaimana pandangan teman-temannya? Mengapa ia menjadi anti-sosial dengan lingkungannya?/ChanBaek/Yaoi/typo/Oneshoot


**Anti – Sosial**

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance

Rate: T

Author: little_iya aka Park Ona

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast with all member EXO.

Disclaimer: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun membs EXO, mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka #abaikanAuthorYgMulaiSaraf, tapi ff ini milik saya yang terinspirasi perilaku seorang teman saya yang _all alone_. Dia selalu sendirian, tapi konflik disini beda. Hehehe…

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan.

Annyeong, kali ini aku publish ff oneshoot. Aku ingin mencoba bermain kata di oneshoot. Semoga nggak kepanjangan ato kependekan. Black Pearl nya? Tenang, aku masih mengerjakannya kok. Konsepnya sudah ada, tinggal sedikit rombakan. Karena aku nggak mau readersnim menggalau ria gara-gara pasangan dokter muda itu …

Hehehe, daripada banyak bacot langsung saja cekidott…

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**BE GOOD READERS**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

_Aku namja tulen, tapi wajahku cantik. Aku tak pernah operasi atau memakai makeup. Salahkah Tuhan memberi anugerah ini? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu mempermasalahkannya?_

**ANTI SOSIAL**

"Kau lihat _namja_ di sana? Dia sangat cantik."

"Hei dia itu _namja_ ato _yeoja_?"

"Dia pasti operasi plastik. Tak mungkin seorang _namja_ memiliki wajah imut seperti dia."

"Pssttt… Psssttt… psssttt"

Aku berjalan melalui mereka sambil memeluk buku yang baru kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Aku sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Melewati koridor di waktu istirahat maupun di waktu jam pelajaran sama saja bagiku. Mereka pasti mempermasalahkan wajah cantikku. Guru dan murid di sini semuanya sama saja. Sudah kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tak pernah sekalipun melakukan operasi plastik. Mereka tak pernah percaya dan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Dan ini lah akhirnya, selalu, dimana saja aku berada, semua orang memperbincangkan masalah fisikku.

.

"Hei, cowok _nerd_. Ikut kami," seorang bermata elang menghadang jalanku. Kemudian lenganku ditarik oleh _namja_ berwajah aneh dengan cengirannya di sebelah kiri dan berbadan kekar di sebelah kanan. Hehh aku di _bully_ lagi.

Bugh

Punggung ku menghantam kloset. Pasti memar lagi.

"Jadi ini wujud asli _namja_ yang dipuja-puja Sungyeol? Cih, oplas dimana kau sampai bisa secantik ini?," _namja_ itu mencengkeram rahangku dengan kuat.

"Sudah ku katakan ratusan kali, aku tidak oplas Kim Myungsoo," aku melihat _nametag_ yang tersemat di jasnya. Posisi ku lebih tinggi darinya karena ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhku hingga melayang 5 cm dari tanah dengan satu cengkraman.

"Ck, mengaku sajalah. Apa susahnya sihh," dia menggeram.

Aku hanya diam. Percuma, toh ujung-ujungnya kalian tetap mem_bully_ku.

"Myungsoo, dia tidak menjawab. Sungguh keras kepala," kata temannya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Err… kalau tidak salah namanya Woohyun, Nam Woohyun. Wah, mereka lumayan banyak kali ini. 1, 2, 3, tambah Myungsoo 4. Myungsoo kan ketua geng Infinite yah? Eh, mana Sunggyu _hyung_, Sungyeol dan _Sungjong_? Bukannya mereka juga anggota kelompok ini? Huh, mereka kan juga pria cantik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bugh

Aku mengusap sudut bibirku. Myungsoo menendang perutku dengan keras dan aku memuntahkan sedikit darah. Ahh, tubuhku pasti akan memar selama seminggu lagi.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai hampir semua _yeoja_ dan _namja_ di sini memujamu?," kali ini ia mencengkeram kedua kerah baju putihku.

"_Nothing_."

"Kauu…" dia mengepalkan tangannya. Temannya yang lain hanya diam saja melihatnya.

Aku menutup mata, bersiap menerima bogeman mentah darinya. _Umma_ pasti akan memarahiku lagi gara-gara wajahku yang lebam. Menyebalkan.

Sret

Eh, kok lama? Apa sudah selesai? Tidak sakit…

"Apa mau mu Chanyeol?"

"Lepaskan dia L." suara bass seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Kau menggangguku." Myungsoo melepaskan cengkeramannya dan memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Yang aku heran mereka semua berpenampilan sangat rapi dan modis, tapi kenapa hobi mem_bully_ orang? Dasar _psycho_.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu L. Nanti bajumu jadi kusut dan kotor kalau kau bermain dengannya di toilet. Aish, jadi nggak tampan lagi nanti." _Namja_ itu menyentuh dasi L yang terpasang rapi dan menepuk jasnya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo kita keluar. Kalau si gila ini datang aku jadi tak bersemangat untuk menghajarnya," Myungsoo berbalik meninggalkan toilet disusul teman-temannya. Aku keluar mengikuti teman-teman Myungsoo di belakangnya dan berbelok menuju halaman belakang. Buku-buku ku jadi sedikit basah, ihh joroknya. Biar saja lah, ini kan buku perpus. Jangan salahkan aku jika satu sekolah terkena _thypoid_ akibat tercemar _Salmonella_ dari buku ku. Salahkan saja Infinite geng karena mereka membuang buku ku di lantai toilet. Lagipula kan tidak ada yang tahu. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku membaca.

.

See, sekarang kalian sudah tahukan? Oia, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku murid _School of Performing Arts Seoul_. Tahun ini aku berada di kelas XI-A, kelas _excelent_, kelas para juara. Teman-temanku menjuluki Ants. Kalian pasti berpikir itu semut. Ia, itu artinya memang semut. Aku memang seperti semut di kelas ini, badan kecil, duduk di pojok belakang, sendirian, tidak ada teman, benar-benar semut kecil kan? Tapi bukan itu. Lebih tepatnya itu Anti Sosial. Aku harap kalian tahu jawabannya. Aku memiliki tubuh kecil, wajah yang cantik dan imut menurut sebagian besar orang, termasuk kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku. Ugh, aku ini _namja_ tulen. Aku tampan, bukan cantik atau imut.

Mereka, teman-temanku, bahkan guru-guruku tidak percaya bahwa wajah ini adalah bawaan ku sejak lahir. Aku tak pernah melakukan operasi. Operasi _eye smile_, _double eye lid_, bibir, hidung, rahang, bahkan memutihkan kulit, apapun itu aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Karena itu aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapapun karena bagiku mereka semua sama. Selalu mem_bully_ku.

.

Baru saja aku membuka halaman pertama,"Hei, kenapa kau lari? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap mengacuhkanku." Suara bass itu berbicara padaku. Dia langsung duduk disampingku, dibawah pohon rindang.

Aku menatapnya malas. Toh nantinya kau yang akan mem_bully_ku juga. Sama saja.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Siapa namamu?," katanya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Berapa kali sehari dia menggosok giginya sampai putih begitu?

Aku mengacuhkannya dan fokus pada bukuku. Mengabaikan uluran tangannya.

"Hm… Byun… Byun Baekhyun. Ah, kamu yang itu kan? _Namja_ cantik dan imut itu. _Aigoo_ aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau memang sangat cantik, imutt…," racaunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa tulangku patah semua.

Srett

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi membaca buku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia mengusap ujung bibirku. Berani sekali dia. Padahal aku yakin darahnya sudah hilang.

"Kau terluka? Ayo kita ke UKS."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Myungsoo itu atlit sepak bola, pasti tendangannya sangat kuat. Lambungmu pasti luka. Ayo kita obati." Dia berdiri sambil menarik lenganku yang memegang buku.

Aku hanya menatapnya diam tanpa mengikutinya.

"Hehehe… tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah itu aku harus latihan basket." Dia tersenyum lagi.

Apasih maksudnya? Ku bereskan buku-bukuku dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju UKS. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Hingga aku tak menyadarinya sudah berhenti di depan ruang UKS.

Dugh

Dia berbalik,"Nah, sudah sampai. Eh, Baekkie kenapa?"

Aku mengelus-elus keningku. Apa dia tidak sadar tadi kutabrak gara-gara berhenti tiba-tiba? Keningku saja sangat sakit. Tunggu, apa tadi bilangnya? Baekkie? Huh, seenaknya saja memanggil orang.

Dia membuka pintu UKS dan menjelaskan pada dokter jaga bahwa aku sakit. tentunya dia berbohong dengan mengatakan aku sakit perut karena belum makan bukan karena di tendang si mata elang.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Nanti biar aku yang bilang sama guru di kelasmu. Oke?" dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat berbicara padaku. Apa aku sependek itu? Atau dia yang kelewat raksasa?

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. Lalu meninggalkan ku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ugh, dasar idiot.

.

.

Aku sedang berbaring membaca komik kesukaan ku ketika umma memintaku untuk membelikan sesuatu di supermarket.

"Baekkie, bisakah kau membantu _umma_? Tolong belikan ini di supermarket. Ini daftarnya dan ini uangnya." _Umma_ menyerahkan selembar kertas dan beberapa lembar won.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil jaket dikamarku, dan menuju supermarket yang berjarak 4 blok dari rumahku.

.

Malam ini malam minggu, terbukti banyak pasangan yang berkeliaran di sepanjang jalan (Ona: memang malming berlaku juga untuk Korea?). Aku merapatkan jaket yang membalut tubuhku setelah pulang dari supermarket. Maklum saja, ini sudah jam 11 malam dan hujan baru saja berhenti.

"_Noona_, apa ini sudah semuanya?" seru _namja_ yang ada 3 meter di depanku.

"Iya, itu sudah semuanya. Kau mau ambil apalagi?," tanya seorang _yeoja_ disampingnya. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Oh, baru pulang belanja habis kencan eoh?

"Ah, susu rasa pisang belum."

"Ck, cepat sana beli. Lebih dari 5 menit ku tinggal kau."

_Namja_ itu berbalik, "Baekkie?"

Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan namja itu. Rambut hitam pendeknya dan punggung lebarnya itu. Ternyata dia. Si tiang idiot.

Dia menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersentak. "Wah, kau habis belanja? Apa kau kuat membawanya ke rumah sendirian? Eh, tanganmu dingin. Kau kedinginan?"

Dia mulai lagi.

"Chanyeol, aku bisa telat menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku jika kau bermain terus!," teriak _yeoja_ itu. Oh, posesif.

"Sebentar _noona_. Baekkie, itu _noona_ku. Dia cantik kan? Nah, aku mau membeli susu dulu setelah itu kita pulang bersama yah?" Dia menarik tanganku memasuki supermarket lagi. Dengan seenaknya. -.-

Setelah itu aku pulang diantar 2 raksasa itu. Dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tanganku. Entahlah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi dia baru melepasnya setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahku.

.

.

"Ahahaha, kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu. Thangat mudah mendapat informasi tentang Luhan _ge_ pada temannya. Tinggal ku ancam akan memukulnya dia langthung memberikan themuanya. Hahaha…"

"Kau hebat Sehun. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu thaja mendekati Luhan _ge_. Besok aku akan menembaknya?"

"Jinjja? wah kau berani juga cadel."

"Hei, cadel begini juga bitha dapat _namjachingu_. Tidak thepertimu _kkamjong_. Thampai kapan kau mau memendam perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo _hyung_? Nanti dia diambil orang Lhoo…"

"Tak mungkin. Aku sudah mendapat restu orang tuanya. Jadi tinggal selangkah lagi."

"Huhh, dathar item."

"Heii, si Ants lewat," teriak _namja_ berkulit tan yang dipanggil kkamjong oleh Sehun tadi, Kim Jongin.

"Eh, themut? Mana? Aku tak melihatnya?," Sehun, yang berada di sebelahnya sibuk melihat lantai dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Pabbo. Itu Baekhyun! Sedang apa kau disini?," tanya Jongin sinis. Harusnya aku tidak mengiyakan permintaan Kim _seonsangnim_ yang menyuruhku mengantarkan _laundry_ baju basket sekolah tadi. Kalau saja Yixing, manajer klub basket itu tidak sakit aku pasti tidak akan terjebak di antara dua makhluk heboh ini.

"Eh, kenapa tidak bilang tadi tem. Ah, Baekhyun _hyung_. Apa kabar?" Sehun berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Astaga, aku bukan bantal berdiri cadel. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan si cadel krempeng ini (#diterbangkanSehun #teleportKeTempatLain). Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik ku ke belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahuku.

"Hei, kalian tidak pemanasan? Sebentar lagi latihan dimulai," seru suara bass dari orang yang sama. Park Chanyeol.

Keduanya kelabakan. "Eh, i..iya Chanyeol hyung. Kami akan pemanasan. Ayo latihan cadel."

Jongin menarik Sehun ke tengah lapangan dan ikut pemanasan dengan yang lainnya.

"Bisa kau lepas aku?," kataku pada raksasa yang belum juga beranjak dari belakangku ini.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bicara juga. Susah sekali membuatmu bicara Baekkie. Sedang apa kau disini?" dia melepasku dan memegang lenganku. Coba dari tadi. Lenganmu berat tau!

"Aku mengantar ini." Aku mengangkat plastik yang berisi baju mereka.

"Aaa… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Sini, pasti berat."

Jika aku tidak memikirkan masa depanku, sudah kupatahkan lehermu beserta duo heboh itu dan kubuang di Sungai Han. Biar saja tubuh kalian tidak sempurna saat dimakamkan. Aku akan tertawa saat menghadirinya.

"Baekkie, nanti kita pulang bersama yah..," celetuknya saat aku berbalik setelah semua pakaian mereka sudah di masukkan dalam ruang ganti.

Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Aku ada kelas menyanyi dan hapkido. Jadi pulangnya jam 7 malam. Silahkan saja menungguku kalau kau sanggup.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Zelo."

"Sampai jumpa Daehyun _hyung_."

"Baekhyun _hyung_, sampai jumpa…"

Aku hanya menggangguk dan membereskan alat-alat yang digunakan saat latihan hapkido. Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas untuk melakukan _stretching_. Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Setelah semuanya beres aku menutup pintu kelas dan berbalik.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga"

"HUWAA" aku teriak di depannya.

Dia menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Ssstt… ini aku Chanyeol. Jangan berteriak! Suaramu menyakitkan…" dia melepas tangannya dan mengusap telinganya. Salah sendiri tiba-tiba bicara di belakangku. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu…"

DUAARR

Ooo tidak. Jangan bilang ini petir.

Brushhh

"Hujan"

Kupercepat langkahku. Cepat, cepat, makin cepat dan lari. Jangan sampai aku melihatnya, jangan sampai aku mendengarnya.

"Hei Baekhyun, tunggu…"

DUARR

Aku meringkuk di bawah bayangan jendela sambil menutup telinga dan mataku. Tubuhku gemetaran. Ini yang kubenci. Selain dingin dan harus membersihkan dinding wc suruhan umma, aku paling takut dengan petir. Mana sekarang hujan deras ditambah petir lagi. aku harus bagaimana? Siapapun tolong…

Grep

"Tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Chanyeol memelukku. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan mengusap punggungku lembut. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya mencari ketenangan. Ini memang kebiasaanku. Aku akan memeluk apapun yang ada didekatku untuk mengalihkan rasa takutku.

Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya saat hidungku menyentuh shirt putih di balik jas sekolahnya. Bisa kudengarkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba dengan detak jantungku. Entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai suara ini. "Jangan dengarkan suara itu. Kita tunggu sampai hujannya reda baru pulang hm?" Dia berbisik lembut sambil menutup kedua telingaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sangat tenang. Aku mulai menutup mataku. Ternyata tubuhnya hangat. Aku suka …

.

Entah berapa lama kami tetap dalam posisi ini hingga terakhir kudengar dia mengatakan,  
" … _Saranghae_."

.

.

Ku gerakkan sedikit tubuhku. Hangat. Tunggu. Ku buka mataku. Ah, langit-langit kamarku. Ku singkap selimutku. Piyama ku masih lengkap. Eh, piyama? Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sebelum terlambat ke sekolah.

Aku turun ke bawah dan mendapati Umma dan Appa sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Anak _umma_ sudah bangun em?," tegur _Umma_ sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya.

Aku hanya diam dan menarik kursi dihadapannya, mengambil roti dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Siapa _namja_ yang mengantarmu pulang tadi malam Baekhyun?," tanya _appa_ yang melirikku tajam. Tumben _appa_ masih ada. Biasanya berangkat duluan. Aku harus cepat kabur kalau tidak mau di interogasi.

"Teman. Namanya Chanyeol," aku menguyah roti ku asal.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau hanya berteman dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan, Yixing ato Minseok?"

Aku memang masih berteman dengan mereka appa, tapi tak mungkin mereka kemari tiap hari kan? Mereka memang sering berkunjung ke rumah karena itulah keluargaku cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Dia tampan dan baik. Tadi malam dia mengantarmu pulang. Dia bahkan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar. _Umma_ menyukainya. Jadikan dia _namjachingumu_," kata Umma dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ayolah _Umma_, aku hanya ingin kehidupan SMA ku normal. Tidak punya _namjachingu_ saja sudah dikerjai hampir tiap hari apalagi punya _namjachingu_ wakil kapten basket sepertinya. Dia itu popular, berbeda denganku yang nerd ini. Aku menghabiskan susuku lalu pamit dan langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa peduli teriakan _umma_ yang menitipkan salam pada si tiang idiot. Memangnya aku kotak pos tempat penitipan salam?

.

.

"Baekkie, kamu buat apa?," Kyungsoo, teman satu-satunya di kelasku menghampiriku yang sibuk memasukkan bahan kue ke dalam cetakannya. Saat ini kami dalam kelas memasak, pelajaran dari Miss Jung. Dia tak mau dipanggil _seonsangnim_ karena katanya itu panggilan untuk orang tua dan sudah menikah. Padahal dia sendiri sudah berumur 35 tahun dan belum menikah. Cih, dasar perawan tua.

"_Cupcake_," kataku sambil memasukkan adonannya dalam oven dan mengatur timernya.

"Ahh, manisnya. Boleh ku cicipi nanti?"

"Tentu."

"Asyiikk."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh, aku buat _lava chocolate cake_. Sudah masuk di oven tinggal tunggu matang."

"Hm... untuk Jongin?," tebakku.

Blush

Kyungsoo menggangguk perlahan. Betulkan. Aku sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo juga menyukai Jongin, si itam hobi nari itu sejak awal masuk SMA. Tapi kami baru tau kalau mereka resmi pacaran 3 hari yang lalu. Kami disini artinya satu sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, si itam dengan pede nya nembak Kyungsoo lewat pengeras suara di ruang radio hingga didengar satu sekolah. Dasar _pabo_!

Tapi bagiku itu tak masalah. Selama Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan aman serta tidak ada hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Awas saja dia kalau berani membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Akan ku hajar dia.

"Hm... Baekkie. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Aku terbatuk saat meminum air mineral. Yang benar saja pertanyaanmu Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehm... itu. Kemarin aku dan Jongin baru pulang dari supermarket dan kami melihatnya sedang menggendongmu sampai ke rumah. Saat itu kau pingsan atau tertidur?"

Aku melebarkan mataku. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Kau tahu dia bahkan menyelimutimu dengan jasnya sedangkan dia hanya memakai t-shirt tipis padahal kemarin cuacanya sangat dingin," Kyungsoo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan menatap langit-langit seperti berpikir. "Dia membawamu sangat hati-hati"

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat."

"Tak mungkin Baekhyun, karena dia berjalan tepat di depan kami." Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku. "Kau beruntung jika bisa menjadi _namjachingunya_. Dia baik dan perhatian. Dia juga tinggi dan jago main basket. Setelah Kris _hyung_ sih. Dia itu incaran para _yeoja_ di sini lho..."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo pipiku memanas. Ada rasa tak suka mendengarnya. "Aku bukan _namjachingunya_."

"Sebentar lagi pasti jadi _namjachingunya_."

.

Kring Kringg Kringgg

.

Suara bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkan_ cupcake_ hangat dari oven setelah matang dan meletakkannya di meja hias. Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan terngiang kembali di telingaku.

"Anak-anak jika kue kalian sudah jadi kalian bisa memberikannya pada seseorang yang kalian sayangi. Ingat satu anak memberi pada satu orang dan kalian harus mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang itu di kertas yang sudah dibagikan. Jangan coba-coba bermain curang. Kumpulkan besok pagi di mejaku. _Arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo Miss_," sahut yang lainnya.

Huh, dasar maniak cinta. Lalu kue ini akan kuberikan pada siapa? Aku memandang _cupcake_ yang ada di meja hias. Kyungsoo sudah hampir selesai dengan hiasannya. Anak itu memang berbakat kalau soal masak-memasak. Yang lainnya juga ada yang sudah selesai. Aku menghela nafas. Apa sebaiknya ku berikan pada orang itu ya? Hehh baiklah. Itung-itung ucapan terima kasihku juga karena diantar pulang kemarin. Aku mulai menghias _cupcake_ itu dan membungkusnya di plastik.

.

.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah yang hampir sepi. Sebagian murid sudah pulang sejak tadi. Aku masih bertahan di sekolah karena ingin mencarinya. Di mana dia? Apa di ruang _club_ basket?

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit saat mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, kau dapat kue dari Kim Yejin," teriak Sehun.

"Yejin? Oh yeoja kelas XI-A itu. Kemarikan kuenya.."

DEG

Jadi dia sudah menerima kue dari Yejin. Pupus sudah harapanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi dari situ.

"Oia h_yung_, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun _hyung_?," tanya Jongin.

DEG

Aku berhenti. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup. Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?

Ku dekatkan kembali tubuhku di daun pintu yang masih menutup sebagian pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Ada apa?"

"Benarkah itu Chanyeol?," suara seseorang. Aku tahu siapa ini. Pasti Kris _hyung_. Suaranya khas sekali.

"Hehehehe... memangnya tidak boleh aku mengantarnya pulang?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi beberapa minggu terakhir kulihat kalian sering bersama. Kau juga sering senyum-senyum nggak jelas sendiri. Apa kau menyukainya?"

DEG

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ menyukainya. Dia itu oplath. Ku dengar dia baru operathi hidung dan bibirnya jadi theperti itu. Apa kau mau thaat akan menciumnya nanti dia menolak gara-gara takut bibir tipithnya ruthak?," kata Sehun.

Akan ku sumpal mulutmu itu nanti jika bertemu Cadel. Dasar tukang fitnah. Dapat kabar darimana lagi dia?

"Betul _hyung_. Mana ada wajah namja seperti dia. Wajahnya tidak sebanding dengan usianya. Persis seperti anak SD."

Kkammjongg, tunggu pembalasanku!

Ohh, kenapa aku semakin gugup mendengar jawaban Chanyeol? Apa benar dia menyukaiku? Kenapa aku berharap seperti itu? Apa yang akan kau jawab Chanyeol? Aku terus meremas bungkusan _cupcake_ku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya..."

Prangg

Hatiki rasanya tercabik-cabik mendengarnya. Ternyata dia… dia tidak menyukaiku. Heh, harusnya kau sadar Baekhyun. Kau tak lebih seekor semut dimatanya. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Mereka masih berbicara didalam. Aku yakin pasti semakin menjelekkan ku.

Dug

Ups, _pabbo_!

Aku menendang kotak sampah yang berada di samping pintu. Mati aku.

"Siapa di luar?!" teriak Kris _hyung_.

Aku harus lari. Ku percepat langkah kakiku menjauhi ruangan _club_ basket.

"Baekkie!" panggil seseorang. Tidak kau tidak boleh menoleh Baekhyun. Kau harus lari. Kau harus pergi dari sini.

Aku berlari sepanjang koridor yang untungnya sudah sepi. Dia masih mengejarku sambil berteriak meminta berhenti.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Aku berhenti di depan kelas X-B yang ada di lantai satu. Ku intip kebelakang dia tak ada. Hahh, syukurlah. Aku memandang _cupcake_ ku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus membuangmu." Aku membuang cupcake itu ke keranjang sampah yang ada di dekatku.

.

.

Ku hirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi. Ah, sial aku terjebak di sekolah. Disinilah aku berakhir. Atap sekolah.

Aku lupa kalau hari ini _club_ basket sedang latihan. Dan sialnya mereka menggunakan lapangan _outdoor_ yang ada di tengah sekolah. Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan yang _indoor_ saja. Gggrrr... bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau mereka masih ada? Terpaksa harus menunggu mereka pulang.

Ku lihat jam tanganku. Baru jam 5.30 sore. Ahh, 30 menit lagi mereka pulang. Apa tak bisa dipercepat? Aku sudah bosan menunggu di atap sejak jam 4 tadi. Sepertinya harapanku sia-sia karena Kris _hyung_, kapten basket kami orang yang disiplin dan tepat waktu.

"Huaahh... menyebalkan." Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Gara-gara kau Chanyeol jelek hidupku jadi berantakan! Tiang listrik, pabo, idiot, aneh..."

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek hm?" seseorang menangkap tanganku yang sejak tadi bergerak bebas di udara, memukul angin.

Aku mendongak. Mataku melebar. Orang yang tidak kuinginkan datang. Park Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat tanganku ke atas dan melihat kebawah. Dia berdiri di belakang ku yang duduk di atas bak penampung air.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi ejekanmu itu padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" dia menatapku tajam.

Aku berdiri dan menyeringai. Ku kunci tangannya yang menahan tanganku bermaksud membantingnya kedepan karena posisinya lebih tinggi dariku dan ini sangat mudah.

Dug

"Aww, _Appoo_..."

"Kau tak bisa membantingku Baekhyun."

Srett

Dia berhasil menahan tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhku. Lalu memelukku.

Aku meronta.

"Jangan meronta. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

Aku menurut dan diam.

"Nah, begitu baru Baekkie ku yang manis."

Dia mencubit hidungku gemas.

"Kauu..."

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dengar, aku bertemu dengan seseorang ketika ospek kelas satu. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Aku bertanya siapa namanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk papan nama di depan dadanya. Sungguh nama yang bagus. Ku pikir dia seorang yeoja. Ternyata dia seorang namja."

Dia menghela nafas dan mengelus puncak kepalaku sayang. "Hari berganti dan aku terus memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat berita. Dia melakukan oplas disana-sini untuk memperoleh wajah cantik imutnya padahal murid lainnya disekolah ini juga melakukannya. Tapi wajahnya terlalu sempurna untuk hasil operasi. Makanya dia di _bully_. Aku pikir dia akan menangis dan pindah sekolah karena tak tahan. Ternyata aku salah. Dia sangat kuat dan tegar. Meskipun menjadi dingin dan anti sosial. Aku jadi semakin mengaguminya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Sampai suatu hari dia meringkuk gemetaran karena ketakutan. Saat itulah aku menyadari betapa rapuhnya dia. Dibalik sosok cuek dan anti sosialnya itu tersembunyi jiwa yang sangat rapuh. Sejak saat itulah aku bertekad melindungi dan menjaga orang itu. Aku yakin berita yang beredar itu bohong karena aku sudah melihat fotonya sejak bayi hingga sekarang. Selalu sama. Karena itu aku semakin menyayanginya."

Tess

Airmata mengalir dikedua pipiku. Aku tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis. Orang ini… Ternyata dia mengagumiku selama ini…

Dia mengusap airmataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan _saranghae_ padaku malam itu padahal kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau pembohong!" Airmataku semakin deras.

"Kau salah Baekkie. Aku yakin kau belum mendengarnya sampai selesai."

**Flashback ON**

"Aku tidak menyukainya... Aku tidak menyukai sifat kalian yang seolah menghakiminya. Masih banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ lain yang melakukan operasi. kenapa harus Baekhyun yang di _bully_? Aku bisa buktikan kalau wajahnya _original_."

"Itu benar. Fitnah lebih kejam daripada membunuh"

"Benarkah itu _hyung_?"

"Hehhehehe... tentu. Karena aku mencintainya."

"HAHH?"

Dug.

"Siapa di luar?!"

"Sepertinya ada yang menguping."

"Baekkie? Baekkie tunggu!"

**Flashback END**

Aku memukul dada Chanyeol. "_Pabbo_, tiang listrik, jelek, idi_"

CHUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Pipiku memanas. Aish, apa sih yang dilakukannya.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku sampai selesai baru kabur. Oia kau butuh ini kan? Ini kukembalikan. Terima kasih atas _cupcake_nya. Manis dan enak."

Lagi-lagi aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Bukannya _cupcake_nya sudah kubuang dan dia makan kuenya Yejin? Lalu kenapa dia bisa mendapat kertasku dan menulisnya?

"Kuenya sudah kubuang. Kau berikan saja pada Yejin. Bukankah kau memakan kuenya?"

"Hahhahahahaa"

Dia malah tertawa. Aku memutar mata malas dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Grep

"Aku tidak memakan kue Yejin. Aku hanya melihatnya saja. Kue mu sudah kumakan dan rasanya sangat enak. Aku menyukainya." Dia menunjukkan _cup_ dari _cupcake_ku yang sudah habis dan berbisik di telingaku. "Meskipun kau membuangnya ke tong sampah aku akan tetap memakannya karena ini buatanmu. CHU"

Dia mencium telapak tanganku sambil menatapku.

Blush~

Aku butuh oksigen untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menyatukan kening kami.

"Mulai sekarang jangan sembunyikan lagi apapun yang kau miliki. Jangan jadi anti sosial dan terbukalah dengan orang lain. Kau tenang saja. Karena aku akan melindungimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun. _Saranghae_."

CHU

Dia mencium bibirku tepat saat matahari mulai terbenam. Aku menutup mataku menikmati ciuman yang kami lakukan. Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawahku sangat lembut. Membuatku ketagihan dan ingin terus melakukannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan mulai membalas lumatannya dengan memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku merasa dia tersenyum di sela ciuman kami. Biarlah. Selama dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia.

.

**ANTI SOSIAL**

.

Begitulah. Mulai hari itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Satu sekolah gempar ketika Chanyeol memasang foto kecilku hingga sekarang di mading sekolah beserta penjelasannya. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Karena aku tidak tahu kalau dia mengambil semua foto itu setelah merayu _Umma_ dan naasnya _Umma_ memberinya dengan sukarela. Bahkan memberitahu semua rahasia ku padanya. Ugh, dasar _umma_.

Mereka juga sudah tahu kami pacaran. Hampir semua _yeoja_ menangis histeris, termasuk _Miss_ Jung yang diam-diam mengincar Chanyeol. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatnya mengajar kami dengan mata sembab dan _eye liner_ yang luntur. Memangnya dia tidak bercermin dulu sebelum mengajar? Huh, ingat umur tante!

Aku juga mulai terbuka dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Mulai banyak orang yang mendekat padaku, termasuk Myungsoo dkk. Ternyata mereka juga baik. Gosip yang beredar juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Aku bersyukur. Ini semua berkat Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol lah hidupku yang membosankan berubah. Dia memang berisik dan suka mengganggu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Terima kasih Chanyeol ku yang _pabo_, tiang listrik, idiot, dan tampan. Yah, dia memang sangat tampan. Kalian setuju kan?

"Baekkie, kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol datang dari dapur sambil membawa sesuatu dan 2 buah sendok. Kami sedang berada di rumahku. _Appa_ sedang dinas luar kota ditemani _umma_ selama sebulan. Karena itu _umma_ meminta Chanyeol untuk menjagaku. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi -.-

Aku langsung duduk di sofa . "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hehehehhe…"

"Kau mencurigakan… Oia, ini _ice cream_ nya. Maaf hanya tersisa 1 _cup_ saja." Dia menunjukkan 1 _cup ice cream strawberry_ kesukaan ku. Aku lupa, kemarin malam aku menghabiskan yang 1 _cup_ lainnya sendirian. Haha…

"Tak masalah. Ayo kita makan." Kami pun menikmati _ice cream_nya.

"Baekkie, kenapa _notebook_mu menyala?"

"Aaa… itu, tidak ada apa-apa." Aku menutup _notebook_ ku yang masih menyala tiba-tiba dan pura-pura menonton televisi. Jika ia membaca apa yang baru saja kutulis, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku..

Dia memandangku penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Tidak ada."

"Baekkie…."

"Tidak ada, sungguh. Ti… mphht Chan…ppffttt…eungh"

Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan normal besok.

**END**

Muehehehehehehehe... akhirnya emak Baekkie berhasil kita taklukkan. #kompakBarengChanyeolAppa

Chanyeol: Siapa dulu Park Chanyeol... Baekkie tak akan bisa menolak kharisma Chanyeol #Lebay

Baekhyun: Yeeolliieee, minta uang!

Chanyeol: Lho kan sudah kukasih kemarin? Kok cepat habis?

Baekhyun: Ku belikan eye liner limited edition. Hehehehe... Minta lagi!

Chanyeol: Nggak ahh. Nanti dihabiskan buat beli eye liner lagi.

Baekhyun: Apa kau bilang? Hhuuueehhh... AKU BENCI PARK CHANYEOL!

Chanyeol: Sstt... uljima Baekkie.

Baekhyun: Huueehhh...

Ona: tutup telinga, angkat kaki, kabur diam-diam.

Yak sekian ff Oneshoot Anti-Sosial.

Jangan Lupa review!

Di tunggu :3


End file.
